Jasper Herman
Jasper Herman is a recurring character on 90210, portrayed by Zachary Ray Sherman. Character Jasper is a West Beverly High Student, who is the nephew of the man Annie ran over on the Season 1 finale. He is also a drug dealer and the one whom Adriana gets her drugs from in Season 2. Annie feeling ok guilty for killing his uncle befriends Jasper. Both of them being outsiders, he and Annie become close and eventually start a relationship. Due to Navid's allegations that he is a drug dealer both of Annie's parents forbid her to see him anymore, though she doesn't obey them. It is eventually revealed that he knew Annie was the one who had killed his Uncle all along. Later on in Season 2 he is seen pressuring Annie to stay with him and saying they are "soulmates". Annie however does not want to continue the realationship, but is blackmailed by Jasper, who has photographic evidence of her hit and run incident. He then tries to commit sucide because he can't live without Annie. He survives and promises to keep Annie's secret. He later returned and told Annie he was an outcast until he met her and he never expected to fall in love. Annie forgives him but rejects his offer to be friends. Later when Liam takes Annie to his boat for a date, Jasper see's them and becomes jealous. So when Liam takes Annie home he lights the boat on fire. He is last seen when Liam is punching him. Japer also appears in the 100th episode of the series 902-100 where he attends the West Beverly High Alumni Event. Series arc Annie feels guilty for killing Jasper's uncle so she befriends Jasper. Both of them being outsiders, he and Annie become close and eventually start a relationship. Due to Navid's allegations that he is a drug dealer, both of Annie's parents forbid her to see him anymore, though she doesn't obey them. It is eventually revealed that he knew Annie was the one who had killed his Uncle all along. Later on in Season 2 he is seen pressuring Annie to stay with him and saying they are "soul mates". Annie however does not want to continue the relationship, but is blackmailed by Jasper, who has photographic evidence of her hit and run incident. He then tries to commit suicide because he can't live without Annie. He survives and promises to keep Annie's secret. He later returned and told Annie he was an outcast until he met her and he never expected to fall in love. Annie forgives him but rejects his offer to be friends. Later when Liam takes Annie to his boat for a date, Jasper see's them and becomes jealous. So when Liam takes Annie home he lights the boat on fire. He is last seen when Liam is punching him. He and Annie started dating. Annie and Jasper eventually make love. Due to Navid's allegations that he is a drug dealer, Annie's parents forbid her from seeing him, though she doesn't obey. It is eventually revealed that he knew Annie hit his uncle with her car all along. Later on in season 2, he is seen pressuring Annie into staying with him and claims that they are 'soulmates'. Annie, however, does not wish the relationship to continue, but is continually blackmailed by Jasper, who has photographic evidence of her hit and run incident. He then tries to commit suicide by jumping of a letter on the Hollywood sign because he couldn't live without Annie. He survives, and promises to keep Annie's secret. He later returned in “Javianna” to explain to Annie that he's been an outcast until he met Annie and he didn't expect to fall in love with her, which he did. Annie forgave him and rejected his offer to be friends. He again appears in "Javianna" being bullied by Mark. Annie sees this and stands up to Mark. Jasper later forgives her for killing his uncle. He is seen being punched by Liam in the season finale when he presumably sets fire to the sailboat Liam had been working on all year. During a West Beverly alumni event Jasper tells Annie that he has something for Liam that his life could depend on. Later, when Liam and Annie confront him it turns out that the big thing that Liam’s life could depend on is a movie. Jasper’s dad plans on financing it, but only after he finds a lead actor. Jasper says he’s willing to forgive & forget, and Liam promises to take a look at his screenplay. Annie Wilson Feeling guilty for killing his uncle, Annie starts talking to Jasper, an outcast from West Bev. Jasper seems to understand her and supports her. Annie loses her virginity to Jasper. When rumors that Jasper is a drug dealer surfaces Annie´s parents don´t let her date him but they keep on seeing each other in ¨Winter Wonderland¨. Annie's friends tell her that Jasper is a drug dealer when she confronts him he blacksmails her telling her he knows she killed his uncle and wants to protect her, Annie keeps dating him without choice, until she has had enough and breaks-up. Later Jasper jumps from the Hollywood sign feeling depressed and Annie shows that she still cares about him.but she ends up with Liam. Category:Characters